


Tarte aux Fruits

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Axel & Roxas & Xion Friendship (Kingdom Hearts), Dad Axel, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mom Aqua, No Smut, Siblings, literally this is just self indulgent, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: The kiddos ate some ice cream, but uh oh now they don't get the special treat Aqua made!(and maybe Aqua and Axel like each other?)
Relationships: Aqua/Axel (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tarte aux Fruits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FadingThroughNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summer Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813301) by [FadingThroughNebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingThroughNebulae/pseuds/FadingThroughNebulae). 



> Happy (early) Birthday! I heard you talking about tarte aux fruits, so here you go!

“Do you think Axel has ice cream in his freezer?” Xion tugged on Roxas’s sleeve as they bounced down the stairs together.

“Maybe. Aqua told him last time to stop letting us eat so much junk food,” Roxas swung open the freezer door. They grabbed two ice cream pops and ripped the packaging off.

“Where did you hear that?” 

“I overheard them talking about it. You know, I think Axel likes her.”

“Really?!” Xion gasped. “Do you think Aqua likes him back?”

“I dunno. One time, Axel told me that women were a ‘double dose of complex.’ I don’t think we would know if Aqua liked him.”

“Hmm.” Xion seemed deep in thought. “I think I would know.” She finished this with a sly smile.

“Oh yeah? How so?” 

“It’s a girl secret.” She plopped herself down on the couch and Roxas sat next to her.

“Hey! You can’t say that and not tell me!”

Xion didn’t respond, just kept smiling until Axel walked down the hallway and saw them.

“Did you two ask for those?” Axel pointed at them and began speeding toward them. Roxas and Xion jumped up and began running away from Axel, going up the stairs to their room. When they got there, they choked down the rest of the ice cream so Axel couldn’t take it away. His voice echoed from the bottom of the stairs.

“Okay, I guess you two won’t be getting any…  _ Tarte aux Fruits _ !”

Tarte aux Fruits! That was a recipe Sora taught Aqua from Twilight Town, and she only made it every once in a while! That means Aqua’s home from the studio, too! Xion and Roxas rushed down the stairs, discarding the sticks on the way. At the bottom of the steps waiting for them was Aqua, arms open.

The two leapt into her arms a few steps from the bottom, Aqua swinging them around.

“Aqua! You made tarte aux fruits!” Xion’s smile was as wide as her ears, and Roxas’s wasn’t too far behind either.

“I did. But it sounds like you two already had dessert.” Aqua gave Axel a knowing glance.

“Yeah, but that was just an ice cream! Please, Aqua! It won’t be as good tomorrow!” Roxas sure did know how to turn on the puppy dog eyes. Aqua sighed and smiled at the kids.

“I’m sure Axel will let you eat some if you eat dinner first.”

“Well, what’s for dinner?”

“Chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes.” Axel crossed his arms and grinned at the chorus of groans that came from the kids. He urged them out into the dining room. “Go set the table while I get it ready.” Axel turned to go into the kitchen, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“You really do a lot for these kids, Axel.” She beamed that wonderful smile at him. Axel looked away and scratched his head.

“Oh, uh, I’m just trying my best, you know?” He felt his cheeks reddening.

“No, it’s more than just that. You’re really caring towards them. I think that’s admirable.” Aqua pat him on the back, literally. “You might want to go make them dinner before they destroy the house.”

“Yeah, uh,” He felt like the words were stuck in his throat. “I’ll go, uh, make dinner.” 

After all the dishes were in the dishwasher, Xion and Roxas sat quietly at the table, staring at the cake dish with the glass lid.

The Tarte aux Fruits looked glorious. Strawberries, apples, blueberries, peaches, and kiwi slices sat delicately atop vanilla bean custard, all encompassed in a deliciously golden brown crust. Aqua gently lifted the glass top off and the smell wafted out. 

“It’s so beautiful…” Xion whispered, eyes full of wonder.

“Almost don’t want to eat it.” Roxas’s expression mirrored hers.

“Almost.” Xion quickly cut herself a slice and put it on a plate, handing off the knife to Roxas.

Roxas ate his slice quickly, ignoring the laughs of Aqua and Axel. Xion was the exact opposite, savoring each bite (and possibly picking off the fruits she didn’t like.)

Axel watched as Aqua cut herself a slice, placing the knife on the cake pan. He got a slice, almost dropping it when Roxas ripped it out of his hand to get another piece.

“Hey!” Axel said, a little too loudly. The room went completely silent and Axel averted his eyes. Suddenly, Aqua broke out in laughter, making everyone else cackle.

The four ate their slices, at however varied speeds, with intermittent laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, EtherealChaiLatte! Go show them some love!


End file.
